The Passionate Mix-Up
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: One's a stripper, the other is a self-made professional gold digger, but can any body really tell them apart???
1. Prologue

The Passionate Mix-Up

Author's Notes: Here's PMU as the long waited self-story hee hee hee!!!!   
- Sere-chan   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.   


The Passionate Mix-Up   
by Sere-chan ( [tuxiesrabbit@msn][1] )   


Prologue   


"Man, what I wouldn't do to be rich," exclaimed Mina. 

"Well, of starters you can get your lazy butt out there and start looking for a job," replied Serena. 

"You just didn't say the 'J' word, Serena," Mina said shocked. 

"Yes, I did. And for another thing I'm sick and tired of working my ass off supporting you. Just because we're twins doesn't mean you can just sit back and relax while I'm out there earning a real living," snapped Serena. 

"It just so happens that rich Mr. Jonathan Shields is hosting a charity party.And I'm going to be the bell of ball and have Jonathan kissing my feet by the end of the night," Mina said dreamily. 

"I'm sorry if I'm bursting your bubble, but Mr. Shields is happily married and is way too old for you, Mina. And don't try that pretending to be rich stuff. I'm still recovering from the last time," Serena reminded Mina. 

"That wasn't my fault. How was I know supposed to know the guy was bi. He seemed to be pretty interesed in me," Mina replied. 

"More like he was interesed in that drag queen more then he was you," Serena shot back. 

"We'll see after this little party who's right and who's wrong, Serena," exclaimed Mina. 

"You can go to that party if you want to. I'm staying out of this," replied Serena. 

"Fine! And when I have Jonathan eating oput of my palm you'll be sorry," said Mina. 

"I have a job that I must get to before I get fired and both of us end up on the street," exclaimed Serena as she left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I'm sorry, Miis but your not on the list of invites. So your going to have to leave," said the host. 

"But my Uncle Jon is expecting me. He didn't send me an invitation since I was family. Would you treat my cousin the same way if he didn't have his invitation," asked Mina as she began lowering the already low neckline of her dress. 

"I ... I ... guess not ... but ... n-next ... time ... have him ... say something," the host choked out. 

"I will," Mina said sweetly as she walked into the party. 

The first thing Mina did was seek out the drink table. In hopes to find something that would stain her dress or at least wet it so he'd have to pay one hundred percent attention to her. 

Several guys had tried to pick Mina p but she had turned them all down. Her main goal was to get herself noticed by the one and only Jonathan Shields. 

* It's such a pitty that I have to break him and his lovely wife up, but if I don't Serena is going to make me get one of those awful 'J' words. * Mina thought to herself as she walked around the huge ballroom. 

Mina had caught all the men's eyes at the party. Girlfriends, fiancés and wives were all having trouble keeping their respective other's eyes upon them. All the other women at the party felt infearior to Mina. Being the 'belle of the ball' is one thing, but to be the 'femme fatale¹' is another. 

Noticing that she was getting a lot of ugly looks from the other women, Mina decided to go get some 'fresh air' outside on the balacony. 

"Are you okay, Miss," asked a slightly middle-aged man. 

"Yes, I just needed some 'fresh air' that's all," replied Mina. 

"Well, you sure look like you wanted to be noticed for some reason," the man exclaimed. 

"I did until I noticed that I out did myself," Mina said as she looked at the man that was speaking to her. 

"So how did you get in? Since you're not on the guest list," questioned the man. 

"How would you know if I was on the guest list or not," Mina asked back. 

"Well, since I sent out all the invitations myself. I also made out the guest list. And because I've never met you before," said the man. 

"Hmm ... well ... I ... please don't be mad at me ... I ... kinda invited myself," Mina choked out. 

"I could never be mad at 'beautiful creature' such as yourself," the man replied. 

"Thank you, Sir. I probably should be going my roommate is more than likely worrying about me," exclaimed Mina. 

"It's such a shame a that you have to go, because I was wondering if you maybe wanted to ditch this stuffy old party and find something else," repiled the man. 

"You know whant my roommate is probably having to much fun to notice anyways. So where were you looking to go," questioned Mina. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was dark and smokey in the small crowded night club. Girls graced the stage to show their most worldly possessions of money. A mysterious dark haired man sitting at a lone table watches as dozens of girls flaunt their bodies for money.   


Back Stage 

"Looks like somebody's secret admirer has struck again," said a girl with long black hair. 

"At least I don't have to go around gold digging like my sister, Rei," stated Serena. 

"Don't tell me Mina is at it again," questioned Rei. 

"Yep, and her pray this time is that Jonathan Shields guy," Serena said bitterly. 

"Well, he's happily married. So why is Mina even trying," asked Rei angerily. 

"Because she's stupid! If she had half a brain she'd be very dangerous," exclaimed Serena as she read the card to her latest gift. 

'Silk, Please except these roses as a token of your beauty! Love, Your Secret Admirer' 

"Hey, Sere! You ready to go on stage? Because your up next," called the announcer. 

"Yes, I'm ready," Serena called back as she took her place waiting to go on.   


Stage 

As the girl ahead of Serena exited the stage. And the announcer got ready to announce the next girl. 

"And he's everybody's favorite girl. Get ready for her to 'blow your mind', the lovely, beautiful and talented, 'Silk'," said the announcer. 

And out came a beautilful girl with long golden blonde hair that came to the back of her knees. And started to dance to the music. 

********* 

Drop your glasses, shake your asses   
Face screwed up like you having hot flashes   
Which one, pick one, this one, classic   
Red from blonde, yeah I'm drastic 

********* 

As Serena proceeded to strip to the music she glanced out over the audience as if hopping that her secret admirier might be watching.   


Audience 

A man with sandy blonde hair joined the darh haired man at the alone table. 

"You can't get your mind off her can you," the blonde man asked the dark haired one. 

"How can you tell," the dark haired man questioned his friend. 

"Well, Dare. It's kinda hard not to notice, especially when the only reson you keep coming here is to see her,"the blonde haired accused. 

"Okay, so I have a thing for 'Silk'," Dare yelled at his frined. "So what are you going to do about it, Drew?" 

"Who in their right mind would name the child 'Silk'," questioned Drew. 

"Who knows, but I wonder what it would be like to spend a night her," Dare thought dreamily out loud. 

"Dare, you need help. And if you don't stop with this little obssesion of your's I'm going to have to tell somebody. You've been coming to this club for over a year now, just so you can see this 'Silk' girl," replied Drew. 

"So she's my dream. You should have been here the night she stripped to that 'Lady Marmalade' song. It was wonderful," commented Dare.   


Stage 

*************** 

It's only been a year   
Now I got my foot through the door   
And I ain't going nowhere   
It took awhile to get me in   
And I'm gonna take my time 

*************** 

As Serena came to an end of her routine she was left in only her panties. And at certain times her tattoo on te inside of her thigh because visable. 

It was a small full bloomed red rose. She had gotten it after her first of many presents from her 'Secret Admirer'. 

Just before she walked off the stage after the song was over she did something that girl had ever had the gutt to do before. She pulled of her panties and though them out into the crowd hopping that 'Secret Admirier' had gotten them and made her exit.   


Audience 

All the guys where in a freezy to catch the pair of disguarded panties, but the mysterious dark haired man had caught them. 

"PLease tell me you're not going to keep those, Dare," begged Drew. 

"She though them to me, so now they are my property. And yes I'm going o keep them. I'll have to just her something really special now," responsed Dare. 

"Okay I think it's time for me to leave before I see something that's going to give me nightmares," commented Drew. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Serena walked to to her car after a long night of work. It wasn't too often that Serena could feel relaxed. She always felt her best when her 'Secret Admirer' sent her present's. Unknown to Serena a guy was walking up behind her and was about to attack her when out from nowhere appeared another guy to save the day. 

"Are you okay, Miss," asked Serena's handsome 'Guardian Angel'. 

"I am now. And thank you," replied Serena cheerfully. 

"I know this sounds all of a sudden, but why didn't you come home with me tonight. And in the morning I'll take you home. Just in case any body try's to follow you, then I won't feel bad for leaving you unprotected," suggested the handsome guy. 

"Okay, but I warning you if this is some sick joke I have family and they'll hunt you down," stated Serena. 

"So what's you're name, beautiful??? Mine is Darien but all my friends call me Dare," said Darien. 

"Mine is Serena. Nice to meet you, Darien. So how are we planning to go where we're going," questioned Serena. 

"In my car, Serena," replied Darien. 

And Darien escorted Serena to a midnight blue convertable Ferrari. 

"So how fast does this car really go," asked Serena curiously. 

"I don't know. So get in and let's find out," commented Darien. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So where would you like to go next. My Dear," Mr. Shields asked the tired blonde that sat next to him. 

"Huh," uttered Mina tirely. 

"Sounds like somebody has never this much fun in her life," stated Mr. Shields. "Take us to my private condo and step on it." 

Mina and Jonthan Shieds had left a very boring social function that demanded his presence, but finding Mina had showed him how to have fun again. Not that Mr. Shields didn't have fun. After he married his wife life became very dull and boring. Even the birth of son didn't excite him. 

Sometimes Mr. Shields had been found attending Las Vegas and Los Angelous showgirl functions just to escape his boring and dull life. His son had learned from his dad all about going to strip clubs and playing 'secret admirer' to the most beautiful girl at the establishment. 

Now Serena was beautiful, but she didn't think that she was the most beautiful girl at the club. Just because she paraded around the stage night after night stripping for money because of her 'lazy, gold digging sister' didn't mean she wasn't proper. 

With the driver approaching Mr. Shields private condo the only thing he could of was, how to tell his wife it was over. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"God, is this so much fun," exclaimed Serena. 

"Well, I'm glad that I made you happy," stated Darien. 

"I really hate to leave you and not see you again," replied Serena softly. 

"Why??? Do you have already have a boyfriend," asked Darien. 

"Not really, I just don't have the time with work and all. See I have this sister who's afraid of a thing called a 'job', so I have to work my butt off in order to pay the bills," commented Serena. 

"I see. My dad spends a lot of time working. Well, that's what he tells my mom any ways. I know he cheats on her," responded Darien. 

"Well you know where I work just come by whenever you need a 'pick me up'. And be sure to ask for 'Silk'. That's what they call me there," answered Serena. 

"Are you sure that you won't get in trouble or anything," questioned Darien. 

"Me, get in trouble! God, you're funny," laughed Serena. "Yes, I'm sure. I wouldn't tell you if I would get trouble for it. And it's not like the other girl's boyfriends don't come and visit them at work anyways."   


To be continued ...   


Well, will Mr. Shield tell his wife or more the when will he tell his wife 'that it's over'??? And will Serena ever see her 'knight and shinning armor again???? All these questions will be answered so stay tuned for the next exciting chapter PMU.   


¹Dangerous woman   
*********************************************************************************** 

Author's Notes: Here's a little funny idea that popped into my head.   
- Sere-chan   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.   


Bishonen Rouge   
by Sere-chan ( [tuxiesrabbit@msn.com][2] )   


Prologue part 1   


Andrew's POV 

It was the typical Friday night. And me and my best bud had just finished our performance for the evening. And I'm sure you're all wondering what we do. Well, it's not the typical male strip either. More like we don't strip at all, but we give one hell of a performance. We're Drag Queens and he best damn ones out there if I say so myself. 

Any ways, so we're sitting at the bar having a few beer's. When this blonde with great set of headlights walks by. Well, you exactly tell by her outfit, but I've seen her with next to nothing on. 

Now I'm sure you wanna know if I've dated her or something. Well, to tell you the truth she's a stripper. And I've seen her do one hell of a strip tease. When she's up on the stage with her friend, I wish that I was in her friends place at that moment. 

Now I'm going to be very truthful with you all no matter what any body says I do not, I repeat, I do not have a thing for my best bud. You wouldn't be surprised how many times that I've been accused of it. If I thought in any way that my best bud was hot well then I think I'd need to be in another line of work. 

Now back to the stuff that matters any way. 

So I was keeping an eye on the blonde chick with the great set of headlights. When I decided to order her a very nice stiff drink. As the bar tender had told her who it was from, I looked over her way to see what she thought of my little present to her. 

Then she decided to flick me off for ordering her the drink. She walked over with it and poured it right on top of my head. Well, I guess she didn't like the present. So as she was on her way back I kinda pinched her ass. Boy, was it nice and hard too she must work out a lot to get it that hard. 

"Andrew what are you doing," asked Darien. 

"Telling these nice people about the blonde with the major set of headlights," replied Andrew happily. 

"Well, if you guys want the real story forgot everything that dipstick over here has told you," exclaimed Darien.   


To be continued ...   


Hmm so who's interested in the real story??? Well, if you are please stay tuned!!! 

   [1]: mailto:tuxiesrabbit@msn
   [2]: mailto:tuxiesrabbit@msn.com



	2. Chapter 1

The Passionate Mix-Up

Author's Notes: Since FFN has been experincing lots of outages lately i have been making ML's (Mailing List's) for all my stories that I'm writing. Please see each individual story for the ML link.   
- Sere-chan   


Mailing List: PMU (The Passionate Mix-Up) [http://groups.yahoo.com/group/PassionateMix][1]   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimer's apply.   


The Passionate Mix-Up   
by Sere-chan ( [tuxiesrabbit@msn.com][2] )   


Chapter 1   


As the morning sun began to rise Serena and her 'new' friend sat on the beach. Darien had his arms wrapped around Serena. 

"Well, you probably should take me home. I'm sure my roommate is back by now and is having a fit," stated Serena. 

"Can I talk you into some breakfast first, before I take you home," asked Darien. 

"You mean back to my car. Remember I work almost seven days a week due to my sister," replied Serena. 

"Is she your sister or your roommate," questioned Darien. 

"Well, both. Still I have to get to work tonight so after breakfast I really need to get going," commented Serena. 

"You really don't have to leave. Just stay here and I'll take you back to the club tonight," bargained Darien. 

"It's starting to sound like you don't want me to leave. Fine, but after work tonight I'm going home no matter what. Do you hear me," Serena exclaimed sternly. 

"Yes. Now shall we go make breakfast," Darien replied. 

"Make breakfast? I thought that you we're taking me out to breakfast," replied Serena. 

"Actually, I never stated one way or the other. And I really don't like going out for my breakfast. I perfer to make it myself," commented Darien. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When Mina woke up the next morning she found herself in a luxurious bedroom. Mina even punched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. 

* I hope Serena isn't waiting up for me because I don't think I'll be home any time soon. * thought Mina. 

Then if almost on cue Mr. Shields walked into the bedroom. 

"I see your finally up," Mr. Shields said joyfully. 

"Where am I," Mina asked curiously. 

"We're currently at my private condo. I hope you slept well 'my princess'," Mr. Shields replied warmly. 

"What time is it," questioned Mina. 

"Don't worry about the time because we have all the time in the world. And what would like to eat," exclaimed Mr. Shields. 

"I know my roommate is going to be very worried about me if I don't go home. I'm sure my she's already filled a missing person's report because I didn't come home last night," seriously Mina stated. 

"You have to be missing for about three days before the police will even consider looking for you. So you have time to eat. And I figured maybe we could do a little shopping after we eat," replied Mr. Shields. 

"Fine, but I hope my roommate is waiting up for me. She has to work tonight," stated Mina. 

"Well, I think your roommate won't be worried about you. After all you are in good hands," winked Mr. Shields. "Now how about we get some food?" 

After a whole day of shopping, Mina was tried and ready to relax. 

"I guess I'll be seeing you this weekend, Mina. I'll send my car for you," said Mr.Shields. 

"Okay. I had a good time last night and today," replied Mina. 

"My car will be here Friday evening to get you for dinner. And I'll be keeping you all weekend. So let your roommate know. Also tell her to take a few days off," Mr.Shields said to Mina as he handed her five thousands dollars in cash. 

Mina entered the apartment and jumped for joy at her success. 

* Serena is going to love this. * Mina thought to herself happily. 

As she walked to her room she began to wonder where Serena was. Mina looked around the apartment and found no trace of her sister. She eve noticed that her bed hadn't been slept in either. 

* I am so going to kill her when she gets home. * Mina thought to herself madly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Thank you, for dropping me off," Serena said. 

Darien kissed Serena one last time before she walked into the club. 

"Still stalking that stripper you're obessed with," came a voice from behind Darien. 

Andrew, don't you scare me like that," DArien said as he turned around. 

"And speaking of scarring, do you know I tried calling you at your apartment all day with no answer," Andrew replied harshly. 

"I spent the night at the beach house instead," Darien exclaimed back. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a show to watch." 

Then Darien left Andrew in the parking lot of the club by himself. 

* I swear that guy is going to get himself into a lot of trouble. * Andrew thought to himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Backstage 

"So some 'Knight in Shining Armor' saved you from some would be attacker's last night," repeated Rei. 

"Yep, and he made me breakfast this morning too. Not to mention that we hung out at the beach all night last night. We even watched the sunrise together. It was so awsome," exclaimed Serena happily. 

"I can't believe you went running off with a stranger right after some guys tried to attack you," Rei exclaimed harshly. "Are you taking some kind of stupid pills, Serena, because I'm really beginning to wonder. I'm sure you scared Mina half to death by not coming home last night." 

"I'm sure she didn't come home either so she can't yell at me," Serena replied back. 

"That's not the point, Serena. Just because some 'nice guy' saves you doesn't mean you go running off with him into the sunset," yelled Rei. 

"Silk, you have a request for a private dance," Lita said. "jed told me to tell you as I was on my way back here." 

"Thank you, Lita. Well, Rei, I'll see you when I get back," replied Serena as she left the room. 

"Sometimes I swear one day shes going to get herself into so much trouble that's shes not going to be able to get herself out of it," commented Rei. 

"Gosh, Rei, why don't you kill her fun. After all she is a 'big girl' and can take care of herself, if she needs to," replied Lita. 

"She went off with a stranger right after a couple of guys tried to jump her while she was getting into her car," Rei stated harshly. 

It was Serena's normal time when she got home, which was around two-thirty in the morning. Mina had fallen asleep on the couch again and Serena's head was full of the thoughts of the mystery man. 

As Serena silently snuck off to her room, the phone rang and woke up Mina. Serena had succesfully entered her room before Mina had even answered the phone. 

"Hello," said a sleepy Mina. 

"Just checking up on you sweetheart. Has your roommate come home yet," asked Mr. Shields. 

"No," Mina answered. 

"Well, why don't you go to bed and I'll pick you up for breakfast in the morning. If that's okay with you," questioned Mr. Shields. 

"Good night, Jonathan," Mina said. 

"Good night, Mina," replied Mr. Shields before he hung up the phone. 

Mina hung up the phone after the line went dead. She hoped to stay up until Serena came home, but she was losing the battle to sleep. As she walked to her room she wondered where her sister was. 

Of course Mina couldn't imagine Serena riding off into the sunset with some guy. Since she knew her sister was always very careful about who she hung out with. And Serena ever being in love was basically one of Mina's hopeful pipe dreams that never seemed to come true. 

The image Mina had of her sister was Serena living all by herself with nobody to love. And having about 100 cats besides her being old and grey. 

Mina felt bad because her sister was always lonely. Serena's secret admirer had given Mina little hope about her sister's future. Their were times when Mina just wished that the guy would reveal himself to her and stop playing games. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Next Morning 

Jonathan had arrived to pick up Mina, while Serena was still off in dreamland. 

She finally got to meet her 'Secret Admirer'. Well, it wasn't an actual meeting, she just kinda got to seewhat the guy looked like. What she could make out from the dark lighting any ways. 

The more Serena began to think about the two guy, her 'Secret Admirer' and her new friend Darien. She began to become very confused. It was like she felt things for both of them. 

ONe thing she did know was that if her 'Secret Admirer' din't really reveal himself to her soon she was going to go nuts. And the more she thought about it, her mind began to wonder as if it was torturing her now too. 

Serena had woken up soon after Mina had come home. 

"So your finally home. If you disappear on me like that again I am going to ...," yelled Mina. 

"You do this all the time, Mina. And now I'm finally having some fun so leave me alone," Serena shot back. "And if I don't come home one night, please know I'm out having fun." 

"And who will you be out having fun with," Mina asked. 

"None of your business, Mina," Serena replied sweetly. "Maybe one day I'll have to have some fun and try to hook me a 'Millionaire'!" 

"Ha, Ha, Ha! You're so funny, Serena," Mina exclaimed in a mocking tone.   


To be continued ...   


Hmm want to know more???? Stay tuned and find out!!!! hee hee hee!!! 

************************************************************* 

Author's Notes: Here's the next exciting installment of BR. i hope nobody gets confused if you please email!!!   
- Sere-chan   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply.   


Bishonen Rouge   
by Sere-chan ( [tuxiesrabbit@msn.com][2] )   


Prologue part 2   


Darien's POV 

My best friend Andrew and I were at the 'Bishonen Rouge'. Like we are every Friday night, since it opened two years ago. 

See this whole thing started when Andrew and I were in college. It was our Freshmen year of law school and Andrew came up with the wild idea for the both of us to join a Fraternity. Now I neve got a chance to say 'yes' or 'no', Andrew just decided for the both of us. 

Well, for the four years that we were members of the Pi Beta Kappa Frat house, we got treated as a gau couple. It was so bad my parents consider me gay. If I could go back in time I'd stay clear of Andrew. 

Ever since I met Andrew in middle school I've always had a problem with getting the girls to notice me. I even joined the school's soccer team and that still didn't work. So I tried so hard to detach myself from Andrew for awhile just to see if that would work. 

For the eightth grade dance I went by myself. Originally I was going to spend the night alone in my room. Until my parents made me go. Their reason was 'you don't ever get another chance' and 'you're only young once'. Of course all parents give that speech to their kids. 

When high school started the next year, I hoped everyone had forgotten the rumors about me. And that with the fact that I was in all AP classes that I wouldn' see Andrew again. 

Well, Andrew wasn't in amy of my classes, but he did happen to have the same lunch hour as me. And the rumors and old nick names started up again. So I once again joined the soccer team. 

The other guys on the team were so afraid of me that I came to all the practice's and games already dressed in my uniform. And I left that way too. 

When it came time for the homecoming dances my parents forced me into going. I even tried pretending to be sick the night of the dance. My parents who were totally clueless and wouldn't listen to, also caused me more pain them they'd ever realize. 

So when I became tortured in college by my Frat brothers that's when they started to listen, but only what they wanted to hear. Ever since since labeling of being gay, any thing that is remotely considered of being part of the female species has rejected me. 

And yes I'm not afraid to admitt that I've never slept with a girl. And if I ever did, I hope she's kinda experinced enough to teach me. 

Now just so you all know watch two people going at it on video, and actually doing it for the frst time with no experince are two totally different things. So when I finally find a girl, I hope doesn't mind! 

But getting back to the incident at the 'Bishonen Rouge'. Andrew and I had just finished our performance that I dred every Friday night. And this has been going on since college. Not to mention one of our Frat brother owns the exotic night club the 'Bishonen Rouge'. 

Andrew and I have to keep up the Drag Queen performance until I admitt Andrew and I are gay lovers. Or until one or both of us find a girl. Which with my rep is when hell freezes over. 

So when this cute, no make that F - I - N - E girl happened to walk by us, he had to act like ass and piss her off. 

Boy, would I have loved a chance with her. Her hair came down past her butt, and she has these big beautiful blue eyes. Looking into them as she passes by me, it seems as if there is a hint of sadness deep within them.   


To be continued ...   


I think Darien needs a new friend, don't you??? only if he could get rid of Andrew!!! hee hee hee. will if you wanna know what happens next stay tuned!!!! 

   [1]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/PassionateMix
   [2]: mailto:tuxiesrabbit@msn.com



End file.
